The present disclosure relates generally to support structures for tools, and particularly to support structures with adjustable work supports.
It is desirable to mount a power tool such as a miter saw to a support structure such as a work bench. However, miter saws are not typically configured to be directly mounted to certain support structures such as portable workbenches. In order to address this need, various tool mounts have been designed to facilitate attachment of a power tool to a portable workbench. In particular, a pair of tool mounts may be attached to a support structure in a spaced apart fashion. Thereafter, one side of a power tool is attached to one of the tool mounts, while the other side of the power tool is attached to the other tool mount. In this way, the power tool is rigidly secured to the support structure for subsequent use by an operator. The tool mount may include one or more horizontal supports with a work support assembly provided on the ends of the horizontal supports. The work support assemblies are generally designed to be coplanar with the base of the power tool secured to the support structure, thus providing an extended surface for supporting work pieces to be cut or otherwise manipulated using the power tool mounted to the support structure.
One challenge that designers of support structures with tool mounts encounter arises due to the non-uniformity in base features of the power tools and among different manufacturers. Significantly, different power tools have different base heights, and different manufacturers have different heights for similar power tools. This non-uniformity makes it difficult to provide the base of the power tool on the same plane as the work support surface. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an adjustable work support assembly at the ends of the horizontal support of the tool mount that could accommodate different power tool base heights. It would also be advantageous if the work support assembly offered various components for assisting in securing the work piece in place on the work support surface.